VauseMan A-Z: A series of oneshots
by Flawed-Fallacy
Summary: As the title says, this will be a series of Vauseman oneshots, however other characters may be incorporated. Each chapter is based upon a word prompt beginning with that letter of the alphabet. Rated M! It will be a huge mix of genres so its just a grab bag of one shots. Hope to update once a week. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex and Piper Fanfic 'A-Z'**

 **Aquarium.**

They arrived at the huge building before them that was decorated somewhat garishly with pictures of fish and other aquatic creatures. Alex bit the inside of her cheek, this is the last place she wanted to be when she decided to let Piper pick where they went on a date. It was Piper's first time planning the date and Alex could tell that she was eager to please. The huge grin spread across her face said it all.

"Ooh the aquarium!" Alex announced trying to disguise the nervous tone in her voice.

"Mhm. I just love looking at all the different fish. They have sharks, and octopi too, or is it octopuses? I can never remember." The blonde rambled for a few moments longer but Alex had already zoned out. She smiled as Piper had a puzzled look on her face and for a few moments came the brief relief before the impending failure of a date.

"Anyway, let's just go in!" The blonde finally finished her ramblings. She tugged Alex by the hand but Alex barely moved. "Come on, let's go see."

Alex pulled her lips into a half smile hoping that Piper wouldn't see the fear behind her eyes and finally but slowly stepped forward towards the entrance.

Piper's excitability distracted her for a moment at the desk but as soon as they were fully inside Alex took a deep breath. It was slightly darkened so that the tank lights would illuminate the fish better but that just made it worse for the dark-haired girl whose eyes were frantically darting around trying to find a part of the building that they were in that wasn't filled with fish.

"So much to see eh?" The blonde announced as she stepped over closer to a tank with some particularly large fish in. Piper tugged Alex's hand but to no avail. Alex released the blonde's hand instead and diverted her eyes to the floor. The only place there wasn't fish.

No fish, but instead garish carpet that looked as if it was intended to hide a multitude of stains from dirty boot prints to kids dropped sweets to even possibly, throw up.

Alex suddenly felt very sick, she wasn't sure if that was to do with the fish, the carpet, or the fact that she hadn't eaten this morning, or possibly a mixture of all three. She just knew that when Piper grabbed her hand and lurched her forward towards the tunnel it certainly didn't help. An enclosed space surrounded by fish just really wasn't what Alex wanted right now but given that she didn't want to upset Piper, she stayed.

The blonde wrapped her arm around Alex's and took her forwards through the tunnel. Alex tried her best to remain calm. She stayed silent, more focused on keeping her heart from out of her chest and keeping her breathing somewhat in rhythm.

"You're quiet today Al, you okay." Piper turned to face Alex. "Actually, if you don't mind me saying, you look a little pale."

"I'm always pale Pipes." Alex tried to shake it with a little laugh but it didn't work. Piper persisted.

"No, paler than usual. Are you okay, are you feeling sick?"

Alex diverted her eyes from Piper's gaze to lie. "I'm fine Piper honestly."

"Okay, so you called me Piper, something's obviously wrong. We're in a beautiful place surrounded by beautiful creatures and I'm not just talking about the people." Piper was doing that nervous rambling as always and Alex wanted nothing more than to silence it with a kiss but the way she was feeling now, she didn't dare. "There's fish everywhere!"

And suddenly Alex was very aware of the bubbling in the bottom of her stomach again.

"I just, feel a little queasy that's all. It's fine, no cause for concern."

Piper shook her head. "No, we can go step outside if you like, I don't want you feeling ill."

The blonde looked genuinely concerned but Alex didn't want to upset Piper.

"Maybe standing outside would be good. I can get a little air." 'And get out of this place!' Alex thought to herself as Piper guided her towards the exit.

Alex was hit with a barrage of questions on their way to the exit which wasn't unwelcomed as it distracted her from her busy surroundings.

"Have you eaten today?" Came the final question as the pair stepped out into the open air.

The raven-haired girl let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Pure relief flushed through her and she felt better already.

"No, I got up late and wanted to meet you on time."

"Good job there's a quaint little café not far from here then. I've always wanted to check it out and I thought now would be a good time."

Alex wasn't usually one for bourgeois little cafes but she had already ruined the first part of the date for Piper and so she played along. She was, however, pleasantly surprised when there was no menus at the table and that when the waitress arrived, Piper ordered for the both of them.

Piper flashed Alex a smile as she reeled off a list of Alex's favourites from hot croissants to pain au chocolat and a dozen things in between that Alex had never even heard of.

"Hope you don't mind, I ordered your favourites."

Alex couldn't help but smile. " Of course I don't mind. I'm sorry we had to leave the aquarium, I just..."

Alex didn't even get to finish her sentence before Piper butted in.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Alex was thoroughly confused now. "Know about what?"

"Know that you are scared of fish. I noticed it once you saw the outside of the building, I just thought that the fear was purely of a certain fish or perhaps the sharks and not all of the fish." The blonde was holding back a laugh as she saw Alex's jaw drop slightly.

"I didn't realise I was being that obvious."

"That's one thing I've learned about you these past few weeks is that the one thing you can't hide is your fear and God was this one obvious!"

Alex felt a rush of insecurity sweep over her and she leaned back in her chair, her hands just resting on the edge of the table.

"You know Alex, you can open up to me. I won't judge you." Piper placed her hands over Alex's and the raven-haired girl relaxed slightly dropping her shoulders.

The blonde knew she wasn't going to be dragging Alex's walls down anytime soon but this, this was something at least.

 **A/N: Hey so what did you all think of slightly vulnerable Alex? As always please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not. This was fairly AU as most of these oneshots will be. I plan on updating at least once a week on this one but please do not hold me to that. I'm a very busy person. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED SECOND FAVOURITE! Do not fear dear readers as I have not abandoned second favourite, I just have a little bit of writers block. Please feel free to PM me with any ideas for the upcoming chapters or anything in particular you'd like me to include. I will try and include as much as I can! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bikini**

I followed Polly and her relatively new friend, Emily, obediently as they darted in and out of shops buying clothes and souvenirs and trinkety things that held no interest to me. I wasn't one for rushing about, we had a week booked at the hotel and I was more than thankful that we all had separate rooms so that I could have time to myself. I adored the pair but they didn't half do my head in sometimes, I could handle Polly on her own but Emily was just a double of Polly, I couldn't handle two Polly's. Not in this universe or in any other did the thought of two Polly's enthral me.

We finally came to the end of the string of souvenir shops and I was more than thankful to find a little cafe at the very end.

"Ooh, lets go and have lunch in there!" Polly exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands together. She glanced over at Emily and smiled as she nodded in approval, not even a passing glance was thrown my way.

I seemed to have been stuck with all of the shopping bags, none of which were mine, much to my annoyance.

The pair walked straight through the doors not even giving me a backwards glance to notice that my arms were full and to notice that I would be incapable of holding or opening the door by myself. I just about managed to sneak through the small gap in the door and as I dashed through to the other side I collided with a woman who I had never met before I'm my life and yet she had such a familiar face. For a moment I forgot about Polly and Emily and the fact we were on holiday because this amazingly beautiful woman was stood before me.

It was the strongest attraction I had ever felt towards anyone in my life and that terrified me, and intrigued me at the same time. It wasn't the first time that I had questioned my sexuality and I was sure as hell it wouldn't be my last time.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry." I apologised profusely as the tall dark-haired woman before me appeared to be wearing her cup of coffee. "I'm just so clumsy and I have all these bags and... Let me just put them down and I'll... I'll help you get cleaned up and... Just one second." I stumbled over each of my words but she didn't seem mad, instead she seemed more amused by my ramblings than anything.

I ran over to Polly and Emily and dumped the bags on the table before them before I rushed back over to the woman. "I am so so sorry, I'm a klutz sometimes." I took the coffee cup from her hand and placed it on a nearby table. "I will buy you another one I swear." She held her out her slightly baggy plain black tee with her fingertips presumably to stop the coffee from burning her. "I will buy you another shirt too, there's a shop down the road... I'll just..." I pointed my thumbs to the door.

"Its okay, seriously stop worrying, I just need to go and clean myself up., everyone is clumsy sometimes." I was in awe of her calm manner and I wondered what made her feel this way. She was so laid back it was incredible.

"I'll help." I said as I followed her into the bathroom. I didn't realise how much that phrase sounded like a euphemism as I was too engaged with the fact that this woman whom I had just wronged was so calm about the whole situation.

"I'll get you some paper towels." I mumbled as I pulled some from the holder. I heard her run the tap. As I turned around she pulled the shirt up over her head and placed it into the sink.

I paused as I took in every inch of skin that this woman offered me. She wore a basic black lace bra that fit perfectly and made me wonder if she was wearing underwear to match. Her toned stomach perfectly outlined her hips.. Her low rider jeans helped to further emphasise her amazing hips. I was in awe of such beauty. Her body was perfectly tanned. She smiled at me as I moved my eyes away from her abdomen and finally met my blue eyes with her greens.

"I've got to soak it." She said simply, referring to the shirt in the sink of which I was paying no attention. "I'll go and buy you a new one, what's your size?" She smiled at me again with that dazzling smile and my heart melted just a little bit more.

"Just get me a medium t-shirt, any logo or plain or anything will do." I nodded my head still mesmerized by her body and I slowly backed out of the bathroom door. I didn't even stop to speak to Polly and Emily who appeared to be ordering food without me. I just dashed down the road and into the nearest clothes shop. I grabbed a grey vest top with the guns and roses logo on it, paid and ran back.

"Hope this will do." I panted as I thrust the carrier bag towards her. She pulled the vest top over her head and straightened it out. "I always prefer them a little baggier." She said as she pulled at the hem of the top.

"Me too, but why hide that beautiful figure?" The words had slipped out of my mouth before I had even had time to think about it.

"Because there's way too many lecherous men about these days." She said it simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she wrung out her plain black tee and thrust it into the bag.

"Amen." I commented as we both headed out of the door. "Me and my friends are sitting over there if you'd like to join us for that coffee I owe you."

She pointed to a table in the corner. "I'm already sat with someone but maybe I'll see you around."

The red-headed woman that she had just pointed to waved at her and glared at me, I sensed she was more than just a friend.

"Hopefully." I muttered to myself as I went and sat down. "Where on God's Earth have you been?" Polly questioned just as their plates arrived.

"Long story, I'll explain later." I muttered fairly down hearted as I sat down.

"You'll have to go up and order. We didn't know what you wanted." Emily said as she stabbed her fork into a leaf of lettuce. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the counter and ordered my food.

I also ordered the mysterious woman, whose name I had forgotten to ask, a coffee. The guy at the counter remembered her order from before and had been kind enough to take it over to her so I didn't have to.

I didn't want to have to encounter the same thing over again. My mind didn't shift from the idea of meeting this woman again even as we walked along the promenade dipping into yet more shops and briefly a somewhat sleazy dive bar.

I finally arrived back at the hotel at around 10 o'clock and I was exhausted, the day had been so draining. I showered and climbed into bed hoping to forget about the whole day, from accidentally throwing a cup of coffee over the most beautiful woman I had met in my life and then seeing that she was more than likely taken (Just my luck). Then not to mention going into a dive bar and getting chatted up by a lecherous man before abandoning Polly and Emily in their ugly, hopefully unsuccessful quest for men. Also heading back, I tripped over a rogue paving slab and busted both my knees, one elbow and one palm of my hand. I almost cried in the shower as the hot jets pressed into my bloodied grazes. Day two of this holiday had been crappy, I hoped to God that by closing my eyes tightly and thinking happy thoughts I could pretend like the day never happened. No such luck.

After two hours of trying to get to sleep I was uncomfortable, hot, sweaty and mentally tortured. I didn't even stop to wonder where Polly and Emily could have been, I just knew where I wanted to be.

I threw my bikini on with a loose fitting t shirt and a pair of mid thigh length shorts, slipped my flip flops on, grabbed my beach bag and walked in the pitch black to the where I roughly remembered the beach being. It was so serene there, the night life was nowhere to be seen or heard and that suited me well.

There was no artificial light but the moon hung low and bright in the sky and the reflections off of the water gave off a wonderful dimly lit feel to the place. I walked from one end of the beach to the middle figuring that no one would find me here. I scanned my eyes across the sand for the perfect place to lay my towel down but my eyes were interrupted when they happened upon a body like form in the distance. A part of me said run but the other part that whispered 'get closer' won over and I did so. I finally came to stand over the body which was thankfully intentionally put there.

It was a female form. She looked as if she needed an escape just like me and I felt an immediate calmness with her.

"I guess I'm not the only one with this idea." I commented. She mustn't have noticed me standing there as she jumped as I spoke.

"Shit, sorry, you scared me." She sat up abruptly and pulled her shades up onto the top of her head, she must have had her eyes closed.

"No, that's okay, my bad." She recognised me but I obviously hadn't recognised her yet.

"You really have a knack for terrible introductions you know that kid? And stop apologising, it really isn't flattering."

I diverted my eyes from hers slightly shy. That was when I realised she was wearing a royal blue bikini that fitted her perfectly, her long tanned legs met with amazing ankles and beautifully pedicured feet with blue painted toenails that matched the colour of her bikini. I glanced my eyes back up her body and looked over her toned stomach only to spot an all too familiar figure. It was her, the woman I had tipped coffee over this morning.

"Yeah, I'm really not great at hello's." She laughed at my comment.

"Hello is a good place to start before you begin throwing things over people and giving them heart attacks."

I laughed back. "Mind if I join you..." I left a gap to see if it would prompt her to insert her name. "Alex, the names Alex and not at all kid. Lay your towel down next to mine." She gestured to the spot on her right hand side and lay back down before speaking again. "And your name is?" I placed my towel down next to hers and sat down before removing my flip flops and shorts.

"Piper." Alex shifted to her side presumably to speak to me better.

"That's a great name you got there Piper, mind if I call you Pipes?" I nodded until I realised that she probably couldn't see me due to the fact that the beach was dimly lit and she was wearing shades.

"Yeah, no problem." She let out a low throaty chuckle and I smiled at it. It felt so warm to be next to her. Her personality radiated calm and warmth. She felt to me a little like the sun and I was Icarus just begging to be burned.

She watched intently as I pulled my T shirt over my head and discarded it to my side.

"Nice six pack." Her voice deepened slightly as she spoke.

"Thanks." I replied as I lay down to mirror her position. We sat face to face now.

"What happened to your friends?"

"Left them at a dive bar about three hours ago, haven't heard from them since. What happened to your girlfriend?"

I pushed trying to drag the conversation further, not for the fact that I wanted to avoid silence but for the fact that I was eager to know every little detail about this woman's life.

I was willing to live her and breath her and everything she was. She was, to me, an odd kind of perfection.

"Girlfriend? No way, she was not my girlfriend. She wishes though, I guess. She was just a colleague who I owed a drink to." I nodded my head knowingly although once again I doubted she was able to see it.

"So you aren't..?"

Alex interrupted me before I could finish my question. She leaned in and took my lips with her own. She kissed me as if nothing had ever tasted so good.

She eventually pulled away, I didn't want it to stop but I was a little too surprised to kiss back.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah I guess so."

She leaned forward and captured our lips in a kiss once more, this time she pushed even harder into the kiss as if it was the last time our mouths would ever meet, she manoeuvred herself carefully off of her own towel and onto mine, on top of me. She straddled my hips. I placed my hands upon her waist and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Race you to the sea!" She shouted as she got up off me and ran down the beach.

"Hey that's not fair!" I called after her jokingly as I too made my way down the beach. It was quite some way to the sea but with long legs and haste it wasn't long before we'd both dived head first into the water.

A little distance off stood two dressed up men who appeared to be waving at Alex.

"Hey, ever done X?"...

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was a little over a week but you know how life gets right? So this one is a little longer but still sticking to short little one shots because that's how I like them, it's easier for me to write this way so I'm sorry there isn't a crazy amount of detail in this one. Anyways, happy reading and please leave a review. I love reading them, they always make my day a little brighter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A follow up to the previous chapter as requested :) warning, rated M for mature because smut. And without further ado...**

 **Countdown**

We played in the sea for a while, it was harmless flirting and excitable wandering hands for a short while until I decided that I needed this girl. She seemed more than willing to take this further, in fact I'd felt her hand brush the top of my bikini more than once, her hand just dipping lower than the pant line but not daring to go any lower.

We kissed feverously until the tide changed and we headed back up to the beach, caught up in the dim moonlight and the heat of the moment, neither of us had a clue what time it was and at that point, I'm not sure either of us cared either.

As she lay on her towel I straddled her hips, we kissed for a few moments longer before I pulled away. Messy blonde hair sprawled across the sand in an unruly manner concerned me a little, wet hair and sand don't really mix, well actually, the problem is that they mix a little too well. I shifted back so that she could prop herself up on her elbows and she looked at me with a quizzical look as I took the hair tie from my own hair.

"What are you doing?" She looked slightly offended as if I'd just stopped for no reason, although she obviously was unaware of my intentions.

"This." I stated simply as I loosely pushed her hair back, my fingertips dragging lightly across her scalp. I watched as her demeanour relaxed and her head dropped forward to allow me better access. I slipped the tie around the hair I held in my hand twisting it a couple of times to make sure it stayed in but stayed fairly relaxed. I didn't pull it through all the way on the last one and left it in a limp half -ponytail half-bun. I moved my hands along her jawline and down her neck across to her collarbone and down to her breasts hesitating for the little gasp I was awaiting as I palmed them slightly before swallowing a moan as she lay back down fully.

"Shouldn't we..." She gasped slightly as I grazed my teeth against her neck, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to elicit a reaction. Glorious. "I have a..." a small moan slipped from the back of her throat as I bit down slightly. So fucking sexy. "Hotel room..."

I let out a light laugh as I noticed how pink her cheeks were. "My, my, is someone eager?"

"Well... I just..."

I was only kidding her of course. I wanted this, maybe not as much as she did at this exact moment but I still really wanted it.

"I'm just messing with you." She let out the most adorable sigh of relief and I couldn't help but let out yet another giggle this time against her chest. "My place is probably nearer." I hummed as I rested my chin on her breast bone.

"Wait, you live here?" Just like that the blonde before me was propped up on her elbows again.

"Yeah, just off the beach there's a couple of houses, I own one of them. I mean the flood risk is crazy high but shit, if the view isn't worth it then I don't know what is!"

I noticed her shiver lightly underneath me. I didn't know whether this was because of anticipation or the chill in the air but I knew a problem solver for both.

I shifted off of her and began gathering our things from the beach not caring whose was whose, hastily shoving them into my fairly large beach bag.

She too stood and began shaking off the towel she had been laying on before proceeding to roll it up using her legs instead of the beach to help, presumably she was trying to look less eager.

"Really Pipes? Just fuck it come on." I took the towel from her hands and hastily shoved it into the beach bag with the rest of the stuff before grabbing her hand and gently intertwining our fingers. I tried to walk a little faster but as I caught her staring up at the moon I couldn't help but slow down for her so she could marvel at it a little more.

"Have you seen the moon tonight? I hadn't paid it much attention until now."

"Mhm. Second most beautiful view tonight." Girls loved my cheesy one liners, they always lightened the mood and this beautiful blonde beside me was no exception. I think.

She tugged on my arm gently. "You asshole." She retorted with a smile that she just couldn't hide.

"That's not my name. You really should learn it though as you'll be screaming it later." Yet another one liner and yet another tug on my hand.

"Really? That's the best you've got?"

"No, no, the best is yet to come." This time I earned a tut and an eye roll. "As are you." It took her a moment to figure that one out but not too long.

"Any more one liners and I'll be walking the other way." Pipes joked at me. I could tell she was kidding me as she had that little glint in her eyes and she was still smiling.

"You'll barely be walking once I've finished with you." She rolled her eyes again and this time dropped her grip on my hand. But I saw the smirk she was holding and knew exactly what she was up to. She was just trying to elicit a reaction from me. I usually didn't rise to such petty measures with women but this one seemed well worth it. I knew that this wouldn't be a one time thing, I just had to figure out how far away she actually lived, and whether or not that was going to be a hindrance. We weren't at my house yet but I was already looking forward to waking up beside this woman, something that I usually dreaded doing, and often, actively avoided.

She turned to walk away from me and took only a few steps before I had thrown the beach bag down and was chasing her down the beach. I half expected her to scream and run but instead she started running backwards.

"Think you can catch me? Cross country runner since I was seven."

"Isn't cross country stamina? Who says I wasn't the quickest runner in my school?"

"Prove it!"

"Playing a dangerous game there Pipes! PROVE and IT are my two favourite words, especially when used together!"

I sprinted my way down the beach towards her and she turned around headed to the water, the moon lit up the beach and reflected off of the water beautifully. I watched intently as she stopped just short of the waters edge in the distance and for a few moments I wasn't sure if my eyes were deceiving me or not but I swore I saw her take her bikini top off and discard it onto the sand. However, once I got closer I realised that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

She took a step closer to the edge of the water but quickly ran towards me when she realised how cold the water was. I took this as an advantage to me and quickly ran towards her scooping her up.

"House is this way kid." I carried her back up the beach to where I had recklessly abandoned the beach bag. She didn't even squirm, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and relaxed in my arms. I picked up the beach bag and carried her all the way back to my house which really wasn't far from the beach. I placed her down outside the house so I could unlock the door and watched as she gasped lightly as she stepped into my house.

It was tucked in tight with the surrounding houses but it was much bigger than it seemed from the outside. I dropped my keys in the bowl by the door and gently took her by the hand leading her up the stairs and into my bedroom. She took a quick look around the room before collapsing onto the bed. Yawning loudly, she didn't even bother covering her mouth which would have usually been something that annoyed me but with her I found cute.

"Wow, I'm exhausted!"

"You're exhausted? Who just carried you here?"

"Hey, I've had a long day!"

"Is that so? Tell me all about it." I walked around the room drawing the curtains, lighting candles and switching on lamps.

"Well, I'm supposed to be here for a holiday with two of my friends and they're a pain in my ass. So they left me to carry all their shopping and then I accidentally bumped into this hot as hell woman and spilt her probably hot as hell coffee on her. Then I was kind of annoyed because she wouldn't come sit with us for coffee but it all turned out well in the end because here I am laying on her bed."

"Wow, sounds like a crazy busy day for you! Exhausting even! But that poor woman though, I hope you apologised to her."

The blonde on the bed smirked at me and I smirked back.

"I did but I'm about to say sorry in a whole new way."

As I turned the main light off she stepped towards me placing her hands on my hips she leaned in and kissed me, quite forcefully, like she meant every second of it. It said that she too didn't think this was gonna be just a one night stand. I kissed her back just as hard and walked her back to the bed until her thighs met the mattress. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Sit down." I was slightly taken aback by her demand but proceeded to sit down on the bed anyway.

She slowly and sexily took off her bikini top discarding it to the floor beside her. My hands were itching to reach out and touch her but I wanted to see just what else she had in store for me.

From what I had come to know so far, this blonde before me did not seem the type to be good at trying to be sexy. When I met her all those hours ago she was tripping through doorways and knocking coffee about, making bad attempts at hello and up until just now running away from the sea because it was cold on her toes. But goddamn did she give the best lap dances. It wasn't long before I couldn't keep my hands off of her and I was running them up and down her body and biting my bottom lip hard.

"How's this for an apology?" She still had that mischievous glint in her eyes that I loved.

"Mmm... More than enough. You are forgiven."

"Good." There was a hint of shyness in her voice this time as she faced me. I dropped my hands to her hips and pulled her closer to me as I stood up. I kissed her hard and my hand easily found the back of her neck, my fingertips meeting her long blonde hair and easily entangling themselves. She placed her hands on my ribs just below my boobs and rubbed her thumbs along the skin there before finding her confidence and slipping her hands around my back using deft fingers to pull on the two tied bows that held my bikini on discarding it to the floor.

I smiled into the kiss at her new found confidence and that seemed to spur her further as she took my bottom lip in between her teeth biting gently. We stepped back towards the bed until my legs hit the bed. I lifted my legs in turn onto the bed until I was kneeling. I had pulled away from the kiss and was now kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but my black bikini bottoms and a smile. I summoned her to me curling one finger and whispering "Piper". She let out the biggest grin and found her way around the pole of my four poster bed with ease.

She was biting her lip and I couldn't help but do the same. Her mischievous but shy look just calling my name as she placed her knees on the mattress and slowly made her way towards me. I placed one hand on her waist and the other quickly found the back of her neck. Tilting her head to one side I kissed along her jawline and down to her neck biting gently as I made my way down. I traced my tongue delicately along her collarbone and relished hearing her moan under my touch.

Her blonde hair deliciously tangled in between my fingers and I couldn't help myself any longer. I slipped my hand down her side to reach her hip before teasing along her panty line with my fingertips. Her hips pushed forward into my hand almost begging me to touch her and I agreed sliding my hand down inside her bikini bottoms. I wasn't surprised to find her perfectly smooth however I was fairly surprised when my fingertips met her silky wet folds. She was soaked. She let out a low moan and tipped her head back as my fingers brushed against her clit. I smiled against her neck and let out a low hum of approval which spurred a further moan from her. I kissed up her neck until I reached her ear.

"That's so fucking hot." I hummed in my lowest voice.

I removed my hand from her bikini bottoms and watched as her head whipped forward and a pout formed. I'm pretty sure she presented me with a whimper too. I placed my hand back on her hip squeezing lightly as I moved my lips back up to meet hers in a hungry kiss that enveloped us both in a world of our own. As cliché as it might sound, at that exact moment, nothing else in the world mattered. It was me and her.

I leaned into the kiss and let my hand gently push her, supporting her head as she lay back on the bed. When she was lying down I backed away from the kiss and took in the sight before me. The gorgeous blonde lay on the bed before me looking at me with intense anticipation, panting lightly. Watching the rise and fall of her chest was just bliss. My breathing found a steady rhythm with hers and my eyes further took in her body. Her cheeks gently flushed and her hair a little messy from my hands, spread out over the bed sheets below her, the blonde tussles splayed out deliciously, framed delicately by her hands. Her feet flat against the bed knees parted slightly, as an invitation perhaps, one that I certainly wasn't going to refuse. I crawled closer to her edging myself over her body, one thigh pressed firmly between the both of hers.

She attempted to lean up to kiss me but I shifted my weight to my left hand and placed my right gently on sternum carefully pressing her back to the bed.

"Alex...please."

Her begging was so cute and I almost gave in. I knew she'd thank me for the teasing later on though. I could feel the wetness of her bikini bottoms against my thigh and I knew for a fact that that wasn't because of the sea. A pang of arousal shot through me as she pressed herself harder onto my thigh, presumably to try and gain more friction. Her hands were fisting the sheets as she pulled every ounce of self-restraint she had from within. I bent down kissing her gently on the lips before kissing a trail straight down the centre of her body smiling as she arched her back when I reached the dip in between her breasts. She let out a strangled moan as I dipped my tongue into her belly button just briefly. I looked up to see her biting her lip and yet another pang of arousal shot through me. This girl was so fucking hot. Shifting my thigh away from her warm core, I paused as I reached her panty line purposefully releasing light warm breath onto her stomach.

"More?"

"Mhmmm... More... Please..."

"How can I say no to please?"

I shifted my weight to my knees and brushed my hands lightly down her sides, where I gently dragged my nails over her hip bones to meet her bikini bottoms. She raised her hips instinctively for me to gain better access and I easily slid them down her legs. I threw them aside and glanced up taking in all of her body before meeting her eyes. I could tell she had been anticipating the eye contact as she watched me intently only dropping her gaze when our eyes met, attempting to bury her face in the sheets. I stopped immediately.

"Piper! Piper look at me, you're beautiful okay?"

Piper looked up at me still biting her lip.

"You're beautiful and I don't want you to feel any different. We're only going to continue this if you want to, okay?"

She nodded before releasing her lip.

"Alex, please!"

I smiled and continued, she watched me intently as I kissed up the inside of her thigh stopping just short of where she wanted me the most before kissing down the other thigh. This girl was too easy to torture. She squirmed as I blew cold air onto her clit.

"Mmmm... Alex!"

She was enjoying herself way too much to be mad at me, that was for sure, but she sure as hell looked cute trying to be.

"Piper."

"Alex! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

My hands rested on her thighs at the top nearest her hips as my thumbs brushed over the skin gently.

"I am touching you Piper."

I continued my ministrations and smiled up at her. Too easy. I brushed my thumbs a little closer to her core and she instinctively bucked her hips.

"Fuck. Alex please!"

"Please what Piper."

"Please...just... fuck me Alex."

The last three words came out in a breathy moan that only serviced to fuel my fire further.

"Your wish is my command princess."

Her beautiful face flushed and her chest was rising and falling quickly, her breathing a little unsteady and heavy. I leaned down and kissed her stomach slowly kissing lower and lower until my lips were upon her clit.

A sharp intake of breath was followed by a soft moan accompanied with a bite of her lip that threw me over into something more.

I just couldn't help myself anymore. I had to have her. I pressed my tongue to her clit and relished in the way she squirmed beneath me. Dipping lower I gathered her wetness on my tongue.

I moaned as I took in the way she tasted. The scent of her arousal was incredible. This girl before me had me so turned on and we'd barely even started yet.

Usually I would make a girl wait but with her I knew I wouldn't be able to wait. She was too enticing and I was much too turned on.

I pushed further as she moaned sliding the tip of my tongue past her entrance.

"A...Alex" She spoke in a breathy tone. "Mmmm...more."

I moaned against her, the vibrations resonating through her in the most pleasant ways.

Another strangled moan from her sent a pang of arousal through me.

I pulled away for a moment wiping my chin with the back of my hand and biting my lip.

She looked expectantly at me as I looked at her.

"Alex... Please!"

I could never say no to please.

I slid the flat of my tongue up from her entrance to her clit revelling in the way that her heels dug into the bed and the way that her hands fisted the sheets.

The way she moaned my name was glorious as I sucked her clit into my mouth, slowly but surely bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The power I had over her was incredible but not for the reason it usually was. The pure pleasure on her face was enough to bring me closer to the edge.

I pulled away for a moment before placing a kiss upon her clit and moving slowly, torturously upwards kissing a line back up to her breasts.

"Al... Please... I need it!" She panted breathlessly.

"You need it?"

"I need you... Inside of me."

Hearing her say that sent jolts of heat running through my body. I caved. I couldn't torture her anymore. Usually it had no impact on me but this time I felt as though I was also torturing myself. I slid one finger through her wet folds circling her clit once before slipping inside of her. I teased with one as she furiously rocked her hips trying to gain more friction.

"Mmmm...more." She moaned. Another jolt of heat straight to my core. I was soaked.

I kissed across her breast and took her nipple into my mouth just as I slid a second finger inside of her eliciting a beautiful gasp and slight arch of the back. Her hands gripped the sheets harder, so much so that I assumed they would rip. Her hips bucked as I graced her G-spot with my fingertips.

The faster she rocked the hips, the louder she moaned, the wetter I got. I knew she was close. So close that I knew exactly what would send her over. She was beyond words now, just breathless moans as she rocked against my hand soaking my fingers and palm. I kissed my way up to her neck, bit down and sucked hard as I slipped another finger inside of her. Her movements were rhythmic yet erratic as she tried to find friction. I quickly found my rhythm with her again.

Pleased with the large hickey I had just left on her neck, I moved up kissing along her jawline to her pulse point. I gently bit down on her earlobe before moving to whisper in her ear. I pressed my palm to her clit as I continued to pump into her eliciting yet another gasp.

"I'm going to count down from ten." I whispered into her ear.

She barely managed a nod.

"And when I reach zero, you're gonna cum for me okay?"

Yet another half nod.

"Ten... You're so fucking hot."

"Nine... I'm so glad we got to meet again."

"Eight... You're hating me right now for making you wait."

"Seven... You want to cum so badly right now."

"Six... You're so wet and that's fucking hot."

"Five... You're making me wet."

"Four... You feel amazing."

"Three... Your moans are turning me on so much."

"Two... You're forgiven for the coffee incident."

"One..." at one she let out a deep moan causing me to involuntarily moan back.

"Zero... I want you to cum for me." I whispered in her ear as I hit her G-spot once more, turning my palm as I did so sending her spiralling into what appeared to be a pretty intense orgasm. Her back arched as she soaked my hand and the bed sheets. I slowly continued my ministrations as she came down from her incredible high withdrawing my hand only when she had slumped back into the bed and she let out a deep breath.

Content.

I lay next to her on the bed slightly breathless too.

"I... I'm spent."

"I noticed." I laughed a little as I surveyed the sheets.

As I looked back Piper had shifted to her side and was facing me, her arm creeping towards me. I pulled her into a gentle embrace, her head rested on my chest. I wasn't usually a cuddler, but for her, I would happily be.

 **A/N: There you go folks, a smutty chapter, hope you enjoyed ;). It's not really what I would usually write but I had an idea and I ran with it. As always please leave a review. I love reading them. They make my day! :)**


End file.
